


And Then There Were 3

by RumbleFish14



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: CONNOR AND MURPHY FIGURE OUT THAT THEY HAVE A HALF SISTER AND GO TO FIND HER, ONLY TO REALIZE SHE IS THE PERFECT PERSON TO JOIN THEM IN THEIR SEXUAL ADVENTURES





	And Then There Were 3

Connor paced across the hotel room floor, wearing a hole through the carpet or what was left of it. The flea bag hotel was all they needed for now, they had plans to meet up with their dad and get out of the country ASAP but it was taking him long to show up then he originally thought it would. An hour tops, but it was going on three hours and he was no where to be found.

"He isn't coming Murph."

"Oh, shut it. He will be here, probably just got held up."

Connor shook his head, "no, something is wrong brother, shouldn't be taking this long."

Murphy slammed his fist against the side table, drawing Connors attention, "shut the fuck up with that Con, he is fine. He is always late and shit works out like it supposed to."

Connor growls and lets the curtain fall back into place, starting back up with the pacing again, back and forth from the door to the window and back again. Feeling very nervous that the cops would be called after busting those thugs from robbing that bank. They were on the run, both from the cops and from the thugs that got away.

"Just come here, and sit down" Murphy pulled the covers back and tempted him with a smile.

"Don't wanna sit down."

Murphy chuckled and stood up, starting to remove his clothes. Connor didn't stop pacing until he heard his zipper go down and he glanced over, his jaw hitting the floor. Murphy just grinned and kept at it, letting his pants slide down to the floor and sliding naked between the sheets.

"You sure you don't wanna come lay down brother?"

"What are you trying to do, distract me?"

He nodded, "might be hours before he comes back, so much we could be doing in that amount of time, don't you think?"

Connor looked towards the window one last time and nodded, heading towards the bed and quickly loosing his clothes along the way, stepping over Murphy's boot and pants. He stood naked beside him, his cock level with his mouth.

"Give me a kiss brother, help me relax."

Murphy grinned and turned so his feet touched the floor. Running his hands down his sides and leaving them to rest on his hips. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the head of his cock, feeling how smooth the skin was, licking the bead of pre-come on the tip. Hearing Connor moan was his favorite sound in all the world. He could listen to it for hours and wanted more.

Connor put his hands on the back of Murphy's head, "come on, you wanted to pass the time, so here we are."

Murphy took him deep into his mouth, sliding is tongue all around that hard shaft, trying to wet him so he could take him in easier. Once wet and ready, Murphy was able to lower his mouth on him, all the way until his nose touched his pubic hair. Smelling him made him body shake with need.

"God, you're mouth is heaven Murphy." Connor moaned and watched his cock slide in and out of his mouth over and over again, that tongue licking every inch of him.

Murphy just moaned his reply around him, feeling his cock twitch just a little but he wanted more, not just this. He needed sex so he pulled away and Connor whined, "I need you Connor."

Connor smiled at him and pushed him back against the bed, crawling on top of him. Straddling his legs, sitting right on his hard cock so it was settled between his ass cheeks, just teasing him, "how you want to do it this time brother, you want to fuck me or should I fuck you?"

Murphy growled, "you still sore from the last time I did it?"

Connor nodded and smirked, "you always did like it rough."

They may have been twins but they were very different, during sex at least. Murphy liked it rough, anything you could think of that people would dismiss, he was into it. Choking and biting, leaving hickies all over, using every toy he could get his hands on and fucking good and hard, slamming women and men, and him against walls. It could be brutal but it blew his mind every time.

However he liked that, Connor also loved how he liked sex. He was what Murphy called a romantic when it came to sex, to love making. He wanted it to mean something instead of just reaching their orgasms. He wanted to connect with him, to love him. He wanted it slow and deep, kissing and being wrapped up in each other. They were both every different but each time they were together, they took turns so both of their needs could be met.

"Cant help it Con, I love it rough."

Connor leaned down to kiss him, not surprised when Murphy fisted his hair and held him close. He kissed him back equally hard, teeth smashing together briefly, before fighting for dominance to see who's tongue was better at moving then the others. They pulled back, smiling and breathless.

"Fine, you can have your turn, but only until you don't hurt anymore."

Connor laughed, "yeah, then you get to make me hurt again, right brother?"

"Aye, so enjoy this while you can."

Connor kissed down his brothers muscular chest, kissing over his various tattoos and scars from past jobs and just life itself. He was the most beautiful person he had ever met. He was his, in every way. He met Murphy's blue eyes as he continued down his body, nuzzling his happy trails and dipping his tongue into his belly button.

"Don't make me beg Connor, please."

He smiled and finally let his tongue slide down his cock, pausing each time he saw a vein to give it the proper attention before he kept going. He took every inch into his mouth until the head of his cock reached the back of his throat. He knew Murphy wanted to fuck his mouth, he could feel it in the way his body shook.

"Connor, better move or you know whats gonna happen." Murphy whined and fisted his hair again.

Connor pulled off him, "don't do it Murph, my turn remember. I don't fuck with your shit and you let me do my thing."

Murphy pulled him up for another kiss, "I know, just need you again so bad."

Connor reached beside the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube, "I know but I want to enjoy this sexy body before we start, please?"

He smirked and nodded, "fine, let me feel that tongue of yours.

Resuming his path on Murphy's body, he grabbed him under the legs and pushed them against his stomach, getting a better view of his perfect entrance, always so tight no matter how many times they had sex. And he could never get used to the way he reacted when he was getting fucked, he was perfect.

Connor groaned and swirled his tongue around him, feeling his legs shake under his hands. He grinned and poked at him, wiggling his tongue so it was inside his ass, trying to get in deeper for a better taste. 

"God, Connor. Please, just do it before you make me come."

He lifted his head and let those long legs slide back down. Grabbing the bottle of lube he slicked himself up good, then applied a generous amount between his ass, lubing him up good. "You ready?"

Murphy nodded and pulled him up into a kiss, playing the part that Connor loved so much. He loved all the romantic stuff, the constant kissing and moving together. All of it. Murphy groaned when he felt the head of his cock sinking into him, moaning when each push got him closer to bottoming out.

"You're so tight brother, so good."

Murphy groaned, feeling fuller than he had in a long time, "make love to me brother, please.."

Connor groaned at his words, loving then he played along. He moved in slow and steady but deep. He brought Murphy's legs up around his hips, getting in deeper and hearing those sexy moans. One of his hands on his hip, pulling his body closer, the other hand behind his neck, kissing his lips until he couldn't breathe.

"Murphy, God you feel so good. I love how you feel around me."

Murphy scratched at his back, trying and wanting him to go faster but not letting him know. He clawed is back, pushing down against his cock, "right there Con, that's the spot."

Connor grunted as he rolled them, letting Murphy on top, a smile on his face already, "I can feel how you want it tonight Murphy, go on. Rid me how you want."

He kissed him deep and really started to thrust, bouncing up and down on his cock fast and hard, their skin slapping together. Sweat dripping down between them. Connor had his hands on Murphy's hips, helping him slide up and down.

"Feels so damn good Connor, so deep this way." He groaned deeply, leaning forward to suck on his neck.

"Getting close baby, come with me." Connor said and grabbed his cock, jerking him hard and fast, just how he wanted it.

Murphy swirled his hips and groaned, "yes, right there, that's it!!" 

They came together, Connor coming deep in his ass and Murphy exploding all over his hand and his body. His legs were tired and he was panting as he leaned down to kiss Connor again, "damn brother, you are amazing."

Connor smiled, "yeah, I know. You are too, feel better?"

Murphy laughed, "aye, much better."

The door opened and in came their father, seeing Murphy still sitting on his cock, both naked and sweaty, tangled up in each other. He shook his head and shut the door before he locked it, "you boys know I don't like you doing this."

Murphy laughed and moved off of him, sliding onto the bed and tucking his arm around his brother, "aye, we know but we cant help it da, we love it."

He shook his head again and sat down, "you knew I was coming and you did it anyways?"

They nodded and turned at the same time to kiss deeply, moaning more than they probably should have, "yeah, it took ya long enough to get here."

"Had to make sure I wasn't followed, by anyone."

"What are we going to do now da?" Connor asked, moving to grab their clothes and started to get dressed.

"Not sure but we cant stay here. Those guys will be looking for us and the cops too. I got you boys passports back home, need to get out of the states for awhile."

They both stopped moving and looked at him, "aye, that's true. But what about you, you're not coming?"

Their dad shook his head, "have to clear up some business here first, but you boys, they saw you and not me. They know what you look like, not me. Its not safe for you."

They nodded, "we understand da but you need to come too."

He smiled and stood up, walking to the other bed and taking a seat, facing them, "Ill be fine boys, but there is something I need you to do back home."

"Like what?"

"I have wanted to tell you boys this for a long time but didn't know how, you have a baby sister. She lives back home and could be in danger now that they know who you are."

They just stared at him with open mouths. They were 27 years old and as far as they knew, they didn't have any other siblings He had never mentioned anything before, nothing. Now they had a baby sister that was in danger because they got involved in something they had no business in being in. Just trying to do the right thing had cost them so much.

"You're joking right?" Connor asked, trying not to get mad.

"No, she has a different ma then you boys had and I didn't even know about her until a few years ago. Everything happened so fast, seeing you boys again and then all this started."

"You should have told us, we had a right to know!" Murphy yelled, always the hot head of the bunch.

Their dad just nodded softly and handed them the papers. Passports and money, a picture of an old house and another picture of a beautiful baby girl. Smiling in the sun, surrounded by trees and sunshine. She looked happy. Until now at least, now they had people after them, dangerous people who couldn't let them have any information on them. 

"We should stay and help you handle these guys, then we can all go together."

He shook his head, "its too late for that. Those guys, the ones that robbed the bank, they have deep connections. They know bad people and they are looking for you boys, they will find you and silence you like they did everyone else. Then they will go for her, we have to protect her."

This time they couldn't disagree with him, they took the papers and started to pack their things. Neither of them said a word until it was time for them to leave. Connor turned, "does she know who we are?"

He smiled, "aye, I sent her photos of my handsome boys. Her name is Hanna and she is just a few years younger that you boys. I swear, I didn't know about her until a few years ago or I would have gotten her, made our family whole."

"Ya better meet us soon, or we will come back for ya." Connor said before he hugged him.

"I know you would son, I love you."

Murphy hugged him next, "stay safe old man, love you."

He laughed, "love you boys, please take care of her, love her."

They nodded and grabbed their bags, they needed to catch that flight before something else went wrong like it always did and shit got ugly fast. Their only worry was their dad, leaving him didn't feel right, not when they all had people after them but they had a duty to protect her as well.

**

They stood in their home country, after being away from it for half of their life. Nothing had changed and everything had changed. They were no longer the carefree twins getting into trouble and trying to double team girls. Now they were grown men, handling grown men business and trying to protect their family.

Murphy let his hand drop from the bag slung over his shoulder and linked it with Connors, squeezing tightly, "you ready?"

Connor shook his head, looking at the small house deep in the woods. Only a few miles from their childhood home and their da said they were only a few years apart, they could have lived next to her and not even known about it. 

"No, not ready. Doesn't feel right without him."

Murphy leaned over and kissed his lips quickly, "its okay brother, everything happens to us for a reason, he will join us soon."

Connor smiled at him, "aye, he will, now lets go meet her huh?"

Together they walked towards the small front door, seeing green pastures around them, flowers and trees, a nice little garden and to them it was paradise. There is nowhere they would rather be then here. It was time to put all that messy business aside and take care of their family, their sister, to keep her safe.

Murphy raised his hand to knock quietly, shifting his stance as he heard a noise on the other side of the door. It open and there was the most beautiful person he ever saw, hair just a little lighter than theirs. Her face transformed into an amazing smile.

"Connor, Murphy, is it really you?"

"Hanna?" Connor asked softly.

She laughed and jumped between them, wrapping one arm around each of them and pulling them into a hug, "I have heard so much about you from my ma, its nice to meet you."

The boys looked at each other and smiled, returning her hug, "its nice to meet ya too lass."

She pulled back and stepped away from the door, "would you like to come inside?"

They nodded and stepped in, not taking their eyes off of her for an instant, "wanted to apologize Hanna, if wed have known about you sooner we would have come."

Hanna smiled, "its alright, I've only known for a few years and to be honest its a lot to take in. Just happy you two are here now."

"Do you know why we are here?" Connor asked.

"A little, da just said that you boys were in trouble and they might know about me. Said you'd be comin, and here you are. That's all I really need to know."

Murphy nodded, "that's about that quickest version, but don't worry, we wont let anything happen to ya."

"I know, but enough about that. Lets get you two situated, uh, dad said that you'd want to share a room?" She asked like she wasn't really sure if that was what he actually said or if he was just being funny.

They blushed but smiled, unashamed of their relationship, "aye, one bed is fine. If ya put us in two, one of us would find the other anyways."

"Oh, uh are you two...?"

Connor nodded, "its not the ordinary type of relationship darlin but its truer than we have ever known but if it bothers ya, we can make it work in two beds."

Hanna shook her head, "no, that's fine. Just didn't know if da was joking or not."

This time they both laughed, "he doesn't do that too much, but yes one room is fine."

She turned down the hall and opened the nearest door to a room with a very large bed and enough space for both of them, "this should do for you, my room is next door if ya need anything. Gonna give ya time to relax, that plane ride is never fun."

They smiled at her, "thank you darlin, we shouldn't need to long." Murphy grinned and tried to hide it but was sure she saw it anyways because she blushed.

"Ill make sure to knock when super is ready." With that she closed the door and left them alone.

"Nice goin Murph, just make her blush why don't ya." Connor said and slapped him lightly in the arm before going to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"Oh, she was gonna know anyways. Its nice like you are the quietest person in the world."

Connor chuckled, "yeah but she doesn't look a day over 18 Murphy and da didn't really give her any information about us."

Murphy sighed and dropped to the floor between his legs, running his hands up his inner thighs until he groaned, "stop all that worrying brother, being brothers doesn't change how we feel. Either she'll like us or she wont."

Connor nodded and slipped his hands into Murphy's dark hair, pulling his mouth towards his own, kissing him lightly. Just an innocent brush of lips that bloomed into something more, something urgent like it always was. Their bodies clashed together, clothes went flying and boots hit the ground. Soon enough they were naked and falling back onto the bed, tangled in each other.

**

Hannah had her ear to the door and couldn't believe that what they had said was true. They really were together like that. She didn't believe it at first but now she knew, she could hear the soft moans from Connor and the deep grunts from Murphy.

She leaned against the door and felt her body getting hot and sensitive. It was wrong, or she thought it should be wrong to feel this way about her own family, her brothers but her body didn't care. It wanted what it wanted, and right now it wanted to see what they were doing. She bit her lip and slowly cracked open the door.

The smell of sex and the sound of moaning spilling out of the room. Her eyes locked onto Murphy's back, the tattoos gliding over his skin as if they were alive as he thrusted deep into Connor. Pulling his hips back and thrusting deeper each time. Her face flared up and she let out a little gasp that caught his attention.

He turned and smiled at her, thrusting with more enthusiasm than he had before. Showing off for her, he leaned down and whispered into Connors ears, "shes watching us love."

Connor turned and caught her eyes too, trying to be upset that she had caught them but it just turned him on even more, "hold on a second."

Murphy nodded and slowly slipped out, watching as Connor went to the door and pulled it open, standing naked in the doorway, "everything okay?"

Hannah was at a loss for words, feeling childish for peeking in on them but she wanted to know what they looked like together like that and it had been more than she ever thought it would be, they were beautiful together. Now he was standing in the doorway looking like a God and she couldn't speak.

"Uh, shit I'm sorry I just heard...and wanted to see...fuck, I sorry."

Connor chuckled, "its okay lass, being curious isn't a bad thing. You want to watch?"

Her head jerked up and her body flooded with wetness, her legs shifted and he caught that simple movement, "that's probably not a good idea."

"Why not?" Murphy asked, laying back on the bed. His hand back on his cock as he jerked himself slowly, watching them.

"Uh, not sure why but I don't think it would be."

"You don't have to do anything except watch if you want to. Just leave the door open and you can decided." Connor winked at her and went back to the bed, sliding on his front so could straddle Murphy this time.

Hannah wanted to watch so bad, her body ached for sex again, it had been a few years since she had done it her first time and it hadn't been very good so she didn't try again. She stepped inside, not seeing the harm in watching and closed the door. Sitting on the small chair that was angled in the corner and watched them.

Connor moved over his cock so it brushed against him, "you still want me brother?"

Murphy nodded and leaned up to his mouth, "oh yes, very much but I also want her. She would love this."

He looked back and saw her sitting on the couch, legs crossed in front of her, hands in her lap and her eyes trained on them, "if we do, we might need to go slow first you know what I mean?"

Murphy knew he meant that he should fuck her before him, Connor did like the soft shit and Murphy didn't want to scare her off by doing it too hard, "go ahead, but I'm watching."

Connor kissed him and crawled off the bed and over to her, his hands on her legs to spread them further apart, "you want to?"

Her mouth parted as a gasp escaped, "with you or both?"

"Depends on what you like love, Murphy loves it a little rough, pleasure and pain, while I go for slow and deep, passionate in a different way then my baby."

"Its just been awhile for me."

Connor held up his finger, "that's okay, we can take it slow and you can give Murphy a try after, yeah? Trust me love, he is so good."

She shook and saw Murphy smiling on the bed, "if not, don't worry I wont be offended or mad love, its whatever you want."

The second she nodded, Connor was pulling her into a blinding kiss. Making love to her mouth in the best way he knew how, letting their tongues slide together. She moaned and opened up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in closer. The feel of his hands on her made her moan and he mimicked her and pushed himself closer. 

Her hands roamed all over his body, feeling all the soft skin and hard muscles, running her fingers over his tattoos and across his nipples. He gasped and pushed himself against her, she could feel him even through her jeans. The kiss broke and Connor already had that blissed out look on his handsome face.

He leaned back with a smile, and lifted her shirt up off her, kissing down over her neck and to the tops of her breasts. She shuddered and it made him groan and kiss further down, pulling her bra down to expose her breasts so he could gently suckle one into his mouth.

"Oh.."

"Feel good?" He asked in a husky breath.

Hannah nodded and fisted his hair, bringing him over to the other breast for him to suck. He did as she asked and teased her nipple with his teeth, squeezing the other one in his large hands before letting them slid down and pop the button on her jeans. He could feel her legs shaking the entire time.

"Lay back love."

He watched her lay back and he kissed down her stomach and licked across her hips. Pulling down her jeans he could see the light green panties hugging her body. He groaned and buried his face between her legs, nuzzling her and smelling her.

"Please Connor, it feels so good." She pushed his face further into her.

He licked her through the lace, tasting just a little of what he wanted. Using two fingers he pulled them aside and licked her again, tasting her fully and it made his cock twitch. Wiggling his tongue fast and putting those two fingers deep inside her.

"Ah, yeah. That's good Connor, fuck!"

He pulled her legs to wrap around his body, hands on her ass and he stood up, leading them both back to the bed, seeing her sprawled out for him. Murphy still stroking himself, licking his lips and Connor knew he wanted to taste her so bad. He winked at him and settled between her legs. Grabbing his cock and rubbing it over her slick folds.

"Fuck lass, you feel good."

She groaned and started to wiggle her hips towards him, "I want to feel you Connor. Make love to me brother."

That was all took for him to push in, holding his breath through her tightness. Overwhelmed with how wet she was, how perfect. He sucked in a deep breath as he got the last inch inside her. He watched her perfect body taking him in, moving when he thrusted. Connor put his hands in her hair and kissed her slowly, letting his tongue lavish hers, teasing her.

"Connor, you feel so good." Hannah moaned, slowly moving with him, kissing at his lips.

He shuddered when she said his name, making him thrust deeper but at the same tantalizing speed as he started, he never wanted this to end. He wanted both his sister and his brother with him, touching him. Thinking about how rough Murphy would be made him groan, feeling his orgasm already.

"Shit, I cant hold it lass."

She smiled, "come for me Connor."

And just like that he came hard, filling her up and feeling like his spine was going along with it. He shuddered and stilled his hips, "shit, I'm sorry."

She looked confused, "why?"

"You didn't come."

She kinda looked confused, "it never happened to me before."

"What?" They both asked at the same time, looking confused, more so then she was. Connor pulled out and laid beside her, "you have never had an orgasm before?"

She shook her head, "only had sex once before this and it wasn't very good."

Murphy snorted and pushed Connor out of the way, "we are going to change that lass, gonna make you come hard for us."

Hannah groaned at his rough hands against her body. So much different then it had been with Connor. She spread her legs wide as he slammed in, stealing her breath and any words she may have had.

"Fuck Con, she is tight as hell."

"Fuck you feel good, harder."

Murphy grinned and gripped her hips hard, pounding her into the bed. Leaning down to kiss her, biting her bottom lip and letting his tongue fuck her mouth, just like he was doing between her thighs. He could feel her body shaking, those loud moans getting to him.

He moved quickly and tossed her legs over his shoulder, hands on her ass to pound in deeper. She screamed and gripped his arms, her nails digging into his skin, "fuck, Murphy"

"That's it lass, say it again." Murphy cooed, wanting to hear his name as she came but he was getting close already, unable to hold out to her heat and her wetness, just like Connor.

"Murphy, please.."

"Please what lass?" He grunted, dropping her legs back down and grabbing her by the hips, making her back bow in.

"I feel it but it wont happen, Connor need you too."

His breath exploded, "you want us both, together?"

She nodded and beckoned for him, "I wanna come so bad, but need both of you."

Murphy growled and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips, she started to ride him. Arching her back and rubbing on her chest, the way her body moved drove him crazy, "come on brother, slid in with me."

Connor got in behind her, kissing over her back and putting his hands on her hips, helping her lift up and down on his cock, "you sure Hannah, you're gonna be really full."

She moaned and her hand came back to grip his hair, "yes, please Connor."

He nodded and waited until she stilled for a moment so he could slip his cock into her, right along his brothers. He groaned and his head fell forward, she was so tight like this, squeezing them both together. Murphy groaned and Hannah screamed and begged them.

"Almost in Connor, please make me come. Both of you."

He pushed all the way in, feeling Murphy's hard cock sliding against his just added to everything. Being held tight inside her body. They moved together, Connor going slower and Murphy trying to pound into her. 

"Fuck it feels good, so fucking good Murphy."

He groaned, "I can feel it brother, shes close, aren't you lass?"

Hannah screamed and held onto both of them so they stilled as she started to ride both of their cocks, sliding up and down on them over and over again, going hard and fast and then switching to painfully slow thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes, I feel it boys, right now!!"

They felt her come hard, all over them. So much gushing out they could have swore that she squirted. It ripped their orgasms from their bodies, filling her up and trying to stay put until they were done. She sagged in between them, panting and smiling the whole time.

Connor pulled out and helped her lift herself off of Murphy's cock, they fell against the bed and they both rolled into her. Kissing her one at a time before moving to kiss each other. "Fuck, that was amazing."

They laughed, "aye lass, it was amazing. Haven't done it that way in a long time." Murphy grinned and let his eyes slip closed.

"I think I'm going to need both of you to do that every time."

Connor grinned and kissed her. "we can do that love, being all together feels so much better than being apart."

"Yes, it does. You two are what I was missing and I'm happy you came home."

Connor looked at Murphy, already asleep, "me too lass, us too."


End file.
